Something Old, Something New
by Chibi-Chichan
Summary: At Asuka’s birthday the new GX generation meets the old YGO in a stare down…er, showdown… O.o New friends and enemies are made. Yet behind the masks there are some scars that run too deep to heal…
1. Chapter 1

**Something Old, Something New**

At Asuka's birthday the new GX generation meets the old YGO in a stare down…er, showdown… O.o;; New friends and enemies are made. Yet behind the masks there are some scars that run too deep to heal…

**A/N:** I was on some serious crack when I was writing this story. If you don't like some or all of the couples, deal with it or scram. **No flames**. **Flames **are **not** accepted. Flame and you'll be extinguished. **Constructive Criticism** is definitely welcome. Some OOCness in this fic but that's just for the fun of this fic. Oh yeah, note that **Asuka's** **real mother** and **father** is **not** who I say they are in this story. I just wanted to make them her parents because I felt they looked like her. Anyhow, enjoy!

...

Asuka sighed. The night was so confusing. She wished it would end soon. Here's how everything had gone down in her party for the last hour…

...

She walked down confidently to her uncle. Her mother, Shizuka had pointed her down to a handsome blonde who was chatting animatedly with another handsome man with tri-coloured hair who was shorter than him. Taking in a deep breath, Asuka stopped at their seats and hitched on what she thought to be a cheerful smile.

"Well hi! I couldn't help but noticed you two having a good time." she began, pausing to think over what she was to say next to these strangers.

Unfortunately, the blonde took this as his cue to speak up. "Nah, I'm totally bored stiff. Why isn't there anything to do here?" he asked, looking Asuka in the eye causing her to blush.

"I-I'm sorry that you're _not_ enjoying your stay guests, but—"

"What are you? Aren't you a guest too?" he asked.

_A guest!_ Shattering was heard only in Asuka's ears. "Excuse me! I happen to be the birthday girl. Kaiba Asuka Tenjoin." she said loudly, her eyes blazing. _No one calls me a guest in my father's house…not even my uncle…er…uncle I've never met before…_

"YOU'RE KAIBA'S—!" cried the blonde. The tri-coloured haired man was also shocked.

"Er…yes…why? You know him…?" Asuka asked, knowing full-well that her uncle knew about her father.

"Know him? He stole my sister from my family!"

Asuka sweat-dropped. _There goes the whole family reunion idea…_

DING DONG.

"Asuka! Answer the door!" shouted her mother, Shizuka as she opened up the oven to place her cake mixture in.

Asuka excused herself and went over to the door. She opened it and her mouth went dry.

"Hello." said a blue-eyed shoulder-length brunette. "Um, you must be—"

"Let us in!" ordered the albino man behind the brunette. "Or I shall send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Otooooooooosan! Do you have to be so…embarrassing?" asked a familiar voice.

Tilting her head to the side, Asuka took a good look at the teenager who had spoken. "Judai?" she asked causing the boy to blush.

"Oh yes! This _is_ the right house! You're Kaiba Asuka Tenjoin?" asked the lady.

"Yes."

"I am Mazaki Anzu. This is my _rude_ husband, Yuki Bakura (wanted to give him a last name different to Ryou's). And _this_ as you may already know is our son, Yuki Judai. Please do take care of him. I wish for him to have a good marriage." she whispered, winking at Asuka who blushed prettily.

When she had welcomed them in Judai whispered to Asuka when his parents weren't around, "What did my mum say to you?"

Asuka blushed furiously but then joked to Judai, "She wants me to give you children."

Judai went as red as a tomato. "Eh! Forget what she said, she's not sane!" he cried just as Bakura popped his head back into the room from the kitchen doorway.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Asuka, creeping her out. "Judai! Come here! Keep me sane while your mother rants on!" he ordered but Asuka had a feeling that wasn't the real reason he called for his son to come to him.

_He doesn't like me…_ Asuka thought with sinking realisation. But what did she care? She didn't like him either because he was definitely scary. But she seemed to be…interested in Judai…yes that was all. Or was it?

Asuka sweat-dropped. Bakura and the tri-coloured haired man had taken this opportunity to have a silent stare down. Judai was looking at the man with a peculiar expression on his face and Jounouchi was gaping at Judai, mouth wide open.

"Er…I'm Yuki Judai. You?"

"Ahh…I thought so. Atemu Yami."

"And you?"

"Katsuya Jounouchi."

Then Bakura looked over at Judai, who looked at Asuka, who looked over at Jounouchi worriedly and Jounouchi who looked like he was going to have a heart attack glanced over at Yami who was looking at Asuka.

"I need a drink…" mumbled Jounouchi, getting to his feet and staggering passed Bakura into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Judai, sweat-dropping watching where Jounouchi had gone into the kitchen.

At this, Yami glared once more at Bakura which ended up in another silent stare down. Both Asuka and Judai sweat-dropped.

"What do you think is up?" Asuka hissed to Judai from the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know. But I think…that Otosan doesn't like Yami-san." Judai hissed back.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Oh no, you think!"

Judai smirked. "Of course I think, what do you do?"

"Ssshhuuuutttt uuupppp smart ale—"

DING DONG.

"I'll get it," sighed Asuka as she walked through the laser beams Bakura and Yami were glaring at each other. She opened the door and received a shock when she was suddenly grabbed by two men who embraced her in a rib-breaking hug. "EEEKKKKSSS!"

"SHIZUKA! WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Shizuka popped her head into the living room and giggled. "Oh my, looks like fun." she said, smiling sweetly at the two confused men who looked from the tearful Asuka to the giggling Shizuka.

"Er…er…" began the man with the die in his ear.

Then, Jounouchi walked back into the room eyes wide with shock. "HHOOOONNDDAAA! OOOTTTTOOOOGGGIIII! QUIT GROPING MY NIECE!" he yelled angrily.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHAA AAAAAAATTTTTTTT TT! YOUR NIECE!"

"Oh great. More contestants for _Who's the Stupidest_." said Bakura sarcastically.

"If-if…Shizuka's you mother…than who is your…?" began the man with the pointed hair style.

"That would have to be me. And I order you to restrain yourself from touching my daughter in the future. Actually, let me rephrase that. Touch her again and you're DEAD." said a cold voice as someone stepped down the stairs that led into the living room.

Everyone looked up to receive a shock.

"Otosan!" cried Asuka happily as she detached her self from the two men.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! SETO KAIBA IS YOUR FATHER!" gasped the two men who had just finished embracing Asuka. Both of them fainted on the spot.

"Oh my, looks like a lot of fun." giggled Shizuka once more causing everyone to sweat-drop.

Jounouchi rubbed the part of his chest where his heart was. "I need another drink." he mumbled as he staggered passed Shizuka into the kitchen again.

...

Ssssoooo…what do you think? I'll update if I get nice reviews. :Yawns: Well, feeling tired now so gotta go. REVIEW PEOPLE::waves happily:


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Old, Something New**

**A/N: ARRGGHH! WRITER'S BLOCK IS SO EEEVVVIIILLLL! So hey, what do you know? I ACTUALLY updated!**

**...**

There was a whole lot of silent death glares happening, with a lot of laser eyebeams crossing the room. And that basically filled up the whole first hour since the visitors had arrived. Asuka signed in exasperation.

Every time she tried to talk to her uncle, Jounouchi, Kaiba would send laser eyebeams across the room, obviously warning her not to talk to Jounouchi. And besides, every time Jounouchi saw her, he needed a drink. Obviously he hadn't expected his sister to produce an offspring. He'd sure get a surprise if he saw her older brother, Fubuki.

And every time she tried to make conversation with Judai, Bakura would send her death glares and practically drag Judai away in the midst of a sentence.

There was always of course, the choice of talking to her mother, Shizuka, but she was busy chatting away excitedly with Anzu. They were probably going to announce Asuka's arranged engagement to Judai.

Sighing once more, Asuka leaned against the wall behind her, bored out of her wits.

DING DONG. DING DING DING DONG.

Some idiot was pressing the door bell button repeatedly. Cursing them mentally, Asuka opened the door to find Ryou, Shou and a blue-eyed raven-haired beauty behind them.

"Greetings," the lady said politely, "is this the Kaiba residence?"

"Can't you tell by the grand mansion?" Judai asked slyly, appearing suddenly behind Asuka.

A vein popped out on Asuka's forhead and she kicked Judai up into the ceiling (those who've read or seen Ranma ½ would understand. 8D). "SHUT UP BONKURA!" she insulted before turning moodily to the trio outside who were sweat-dropping. "Why yes, this is the Kaiba residence. Do come inside, er…"

The lady smiled. "Isis, I'm sure you already know my sons and have met my husband?" she asked.

Asuka paused, pondering whether or not she _had_ met Isis' husband or not but despite the doubts on the husband, Asuka nodded her head knowledgably and ushered them in.

"Oh my! Isis!" smiled Shizuka, rising from her seat and calling Isis to sit with her and Anzu.

"So…" Asuka began, turning to Ryou and Shou, "I'm guessing your otosan couldn't come, right?"

Both Ryou and Shou looked surprised. "Well, um actually… otosan is already here." Shou answered slowly.

Asuka looked as equally surprised as Ryou and Shou had previously been. "Really?" she asked, wondering which of the insane visitors was their father.

"Yeah. Hey, where's your brother?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, Fubuki? Hmph, still dreaming of me being his pop idol partner…" grumbled Asuka, flicking her hair back over her shoulder in annoyance.

Shou laughed. "Why didn't you just wear the pink dress? Manjoume wouldn't have minded."

Once more, a vein popped out on Asuka's forhead. "Well, if you really feel that way… THAN WHY DON'T YOU JOIN JUDAI!" she yelled as she kicked Shou up onto the ceiling to join Judai.

Asuka 'hmphed' and turned to watch Isis and Anzu have a heated argument over something. "I wonder what they're arguing about…" she thought aloud.

"Probably whether Ryou or Judai should be your fiancé." Shou suggested slyly, reappearing with a large bandaid on his head.

Asuka blushed furiously.

"Oh yeah, what _does_ fiancé mean?" Judai asked, a large bandaid on his head too. "No one ever told me after that duel with the tennis champion. All I know is that I'm Asuka's fiancé."

Two veins popped out on Asuka's forhead and her face burned red with embarrassment. "AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! YOU BAKA!" SHOUTED Asuka, kicking Judai into the air and across the room.

Both Ryou and Shou sweat-dropped.

"Please welcome… BUCKY!" Fubuki announced jumping from the top of the stairs and to the landing gracefully. He bowed as Asuka scowled at him and his own mother stood and applauded him wildly.

"B-U-C-K-Y! BUCKY!" cheered Shizuka, Anzu and Isis in unison.

Heck, Asuka didn't even want to know how the heck they knew his nickname, Bucky.

"And who are you?" asked Jounouchi, puzzled as he squinted at the new arrival. "You look awfully like Kai-OSHMIGOH! No! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME!" cried Jounouchi, horror etched on his face. Just as Fubuki went to open his mouth, Jounouchi shouted, "spare me the pain!" and proceeded in punching him back to the top of the stairs, too horrified to hear the truth.

Ryou, Shou, Asuka and Judai (until Bakura dragged him away) sweat-dropped.

"Your party is really weird Asuka…" mumbled Shou.

"Tell me about it…" replied Asuka.

"Hey, I guess resorting to violence runs in the family," Judai said after escaping the clutched of his father.

Asuka kicked him up into the air once more. "Jerk," she grumbled. "I'm not on speaking terms with _you_ anymore, Judai." Asuka announced, turning her back on Jounouchi as he crashed into the ground.

"Huh? What? WHY?" Judai asked, shocked. "AWWW, COME ON ASUKA! Speak to me!" he cried desperately.

Spinning around, Asuka flashed a brilliant white smile. "All right then. Tell your otosan that I'm your fiancée." she said brightly and in such a way that Judai was too immensely dense to realise her evil scheme. _'I mean… all is fair in love and war._'Asuka thought to herself.

Judai looked surprised. "Are you sure my otosan would know what fiancée means?" he asked.

"Oh yes, definitely," Asuka answered evilly.

"All right! I'll do it!" Judai said confidently before turning around and heading off in the direction where his father stood, sneaking glares at Yami between sips from his cup.

Asuka snickered, struggling to keep her entire laugh down. "Baka," she chuckled causing Ryou and Shou to sweat-drop and mutter in unison, "She's _evil_."

"JJJUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDAAAAAIIII!" BELLOWED Bakura as he pulled out a large wooden hammer from who knows where. "I WILL KILL YOU!" he yelled, chasing Judai around the room and slamming the hammer down in an attempt to murder his son.

"I'm sorry otosan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Judai repeated over and over.

"DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Bakura!" Anzu shouted. "Stop this right now or I'll decide that I want to divorce you!" she said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Bakura paused to turn to her. "THE HELL YOU WON'T!" he shouted.

"Why are you attempting to kill our son?" Anzu demanded.

"He wants to marry that Kaiba-girl!" Bakura replied angrily.

All the maless (except Bakura, Judai who were preoccupied and Fubuki 'cause Fubuki LOVES the romance, heh)-either choked on their food or drink. Jounouchi and Kaiba especially.

"No, no, otosan! You've got it all wrong! Asuka's my fiancée!" Judai said, completely missing the picture. (the poor clueless soul… 8D)

Jounouchi and Kaiba continued to choke, gasping desperately for air.

"Oh my! How… THRILLING! Young love…" Shizuka sighed dreamily. "Bucky! Where's your ukelele?" she asked Fubuki who grew excited at the prospect of blossoming romance.

Jounouchi and Kaiba had finally managed to swallow.

"I'M NOT LETTING _MY_ NIECE MARRY _BAKURA'S _SON!"

"I'M NOT LETTING _MY_ DAUGHTER MARRY A LUNATIC'S SON, A DROP-OUT DUELIST!"

The ladies had simply decided to ignore the men's yelling and were swarming around Asuka excitedly.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY SON?"

"IT'S MORE LIKE: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? A LOT!"

"YOUR SON IS A DROP-OUT DUELIST! A LOSER, LIKE YOU!"

"Heeelllllloooo…" greeted a violet-eye blonde. "It's Mai!" she announced with a grin and a wink.

"WHEN DID YOU COME IN?" Shou asked, jumping in surprise.

"Someone left the door open." explained Mai, pointing over her shoulder to the open door with her thumb. Shou stared at it, wide-eyed and sweat-dropping. "Anyways, I heard all the commotion and what it was about!" she dashed to where the mother's were surrounding Asuka. "THIS IS GREAT NEWS!" she cried.

"Mai! You're here! Yes it's great isn't it?" asked Anzu, smiling happily, obviously proud of her son.

"Oh my, oh my! I'm so excited for you, my dear!" Shizuka cried happily.

Asuka sweat-dropped. This wasn't going to plan. "Uh… okasan…"

"OH GOSH! At 17 years of age!" gushed Mai. "Good on you, girl!" she said, winking and giving the thumbs up for approval.

"Blushing, Asuka muttered, "Er… I don't think you all understand…" But no one listened. _'Damn,"_ Asuka cursed mentally, _'my plan back-fired.'_

_..._

Uh… so yeah, that was long… . As you can see, I'm really into humour… Please review, kind readers!


End file.
